Through the looking glass
by tamyyiia
Summary: SEQUAL TO LOST IN A NOVEL..... FELISITY IS BACK READ TO FIND OUT MORE AS IM RUBBISH AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: thats right im on my sequal and i still dont own.....**

**Ed, Bella, Alice, jasper, emmet, rosalie, esme, carlisle : TWILIGHT !!!!!!**

_Preface_

I never gave much thought to how i would die.....wait scratch that!!!

I'd always given thought to how i would die and it alaways came out the same. In the place of someone i either loved or in the place of one of my innocents. Never as an old person i would die. I would die young just like all the witches before me.

But i never thought i would be killed this way and by this person!!!!!

**New arrivals**

**A blinding light suddenly erupted from my mirror. I felt my body being drawn in. I grabbed my black cloak that was on my bed side table and continued to be sucked in to the mirror.**

**One last thought went through my head as i was going, god knows where.**

_**Here we go again.**_

I fell from the ceiling onto the floor. It was like i magically fell from the sky...well it was.I was in an unfamiliar house. I lay on the ground, face down. I groaned and rubbed my head as i sat ip. I hit my head pretty hard or maybe it just magical overload. _Great a headache brought on my magic they take forever to go._

I tried to stand up in the unfamiliar hallway. But fell back down with a 'thump'. _**Ouch**_. Apparently my legs didn't want to work. _Stupid legs!_ I really hope nobody heard that.

" Who's there? " _Oh crap. What do i do? What do i do?_ I shape shifted into a child. Children cant go to jail for breaking into peoples houses. _Can they?_ I made it so i looked like a six year old with long curly bronze hair and i changed my eye colour to a believably normal light brownish gold colour.

I sat on the floor cross legged and waited for the person to come. I wrapped my dark purple cloak around me and put an innocent expression on my six year old face.

I saw a pair of legs come round the corner they were obviously wearing designer clothes. I looked at there big feet. _So its a man._ And continued looking up to his skinny jeaned legs on to his dark grey shirt. _Damn he looked good_. I looked up to his face and felt sick. I just thought my brother was good looking. _eww i had gross feelings and he felt them!!! _

Jasper.

In that moment all my previous feeling vanished and i was left with immense happiness. I started crying happy tears_. I back home._ I missed everyone so much. I had the urge to run up to him and hug him. And from the look on jaspers face he had that same urge. But of course he was just reflecting my feelings.

I felt a really familiar tingling come over me and i knew instantly that i had copied his power.

By this time jasper was bouncing up and down with how happy i was and his legs were twitching like he wanted to start jumping. I sent him calming waves and it seemed to work. He calmed down and then looked incredibly confused at the child, that is me.

" How did you get in here? " he asked in a baby voice. _Patronizing much jazz?_

There was a little voice inside my head begging me to have some fun with jasper in my little kiddie body. i called it the evil me, that only came out when it wanted me to do something naughty. It always seemed to get me in trouble. It reminded me of Emmett. _Oh mm gee._ I am soo naming my little voice Emmett.

I listened to Emmett and stayed in child form.

" I don't know " I said in an adorable baby voice that sounded like soft wind chimes.

" Oh, we should get you back to your mommy and daddy then " He said.

" I don't have a mommy " In this world " And my daddy died when i was really little " That was true, my dad did die before i was born, my mom said he died fighting evil. Jasper walked towards me slowly and made a motion with his arms. I stared at his arms confused. Oh he wants to pick me up. I walked towards him and jumped into his arms, then i buried my head in his shoulder. He smelled like freshly cut grass and honey. Weird combo but it went great.

" You smell nice " I commented. he stiffened and then sucked in an unneeded breath then stiffened again as he realised what he did. I felt his blood lust go up and then it disappeared completely. And all i was left with was confusion mime and his.

" Smells like Felisity " To mumbled into my hair. I was laughing on the inside. Oh jazzy your soo stupid no two humans smell the same. " Lets go get you something to eat "

" Peanut butter and banana cookies! " I exclaimed " ooooooo with chocolate milk too? " I said happily.

" I wondered why Alice was making those cookies earlier " he said to himself " Absolutely princess " he said as he walked us to the kitchen and placed me on a bar stool. " So what's your name kiddo? " he asked as he went and poured me a glass of milk and put the cookies in front of me. I instantly picked a cookie up and shoved it in my mouth. mmmhmhmhmhm taste sooooo yummy. Oh right name. Name? Inspiration hit me like a car.

" Penny " I said simply. Looking at the hair i was twiddling with. " what's your name?"

" Jasper "

" I'm gonna call you Jazzy " i said giggling. I decided to read his mind awwwww she's so cute. i wonder it esme would let me keep her. What does he think am? a dog? i want a baby sister again and this Time e i will let nothing happen to them. he started thinking about bella and me, well older me. I got out of his head and picked up another cookie.

" Really good cookies " i said through a mouth full of delicious cookie goodness.

" bella killed herself " i completely froze as Rosalie walked into the room. " She jumper of a cliff the stupid little.....jasper Where did that little cutie come from? " she said indicating to me. Jasper looked absolutely pissed and he felt it too.

" Bella has just killed herself and you don't care one bit! How heartless are you? " Jasper hissed. she completely ignored jasper and walked over to me. I was still looking at her in shock with what i am sure was a mouth full of cokieness. i swallowed. Bella jumper off a cliff ! Oh wait im in new moon. Wait how far am i in the book? Is that why Alice isn't here?

" I do have a heart. And i was the only one to have the guts to tell Edward " she said my anger flared but it wasn't my own it was jaspers.

" You didn't !!!! " me and jasper yelled at the same time i lost my form and changed back into myself.

" Felisity? " Jasper and Rosalie said in shock at the same time. I was sooo shocked from their shock i fell off my chair.

* * *

**That right!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**She's back peoplessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes i got my 100 reveiws very quickley and it suprised the hell out of me. SO THANKYOU!!!!!**

**anyway you know with button to press**

**THIS ONE!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellllooooo everyone this is the second installment of THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS which is the sequal to **_**LOST IN A NOVEL**_** if you havent read that go back and read it because otherwise you wont have a clue what is happening in the world of felisity.**

**Thanks to every one that has Reveiwed and added this story as a favorite..........**

**Hey presto teleporto**

i was being squished in a sandwich between Jasper and Rose. If i didn't have my shield up i would surely be dead.

" I can't believe your here " Rose gushed, practically squeezing the life out of me.

" Jazz...Rose...can't Breath " i gasped out. They let go of me and took a step away muttering 'sorry'. I sat back down on the stool and they stood infront of me.

" I cant believe it. Wait...why Were you a five year old? " Jasper asked. I smiled sheepishly at him.

" Well i didn't know where i was so i turned myself into a SIX year old and then i saw it was you and decided to have a little fun....but it wasn't my fault it was Emmett! " I said quickly.

" Emmett is hunting..Isn't he? " Rose said confused.

" Well yes that Emmett is..... Well, i kinda named the little voice inside my head that tells me to do naughty things Emmett " I said laughing a little. Jasper burst out laughing. A phone started ringing. Rosalie dug into her pocket and pulled out the little silver thing and put it to her ear.

" Hello " I listened to the other side very closely.

" Rose, I need to talk to Carlise now " It was Alice. she sounded urgent and i realised what was happening. Whilst in that little reunion we tottally forgot what was going on. " well as soon as he is back "

" Cant you just ring back later " Rosalie said uninterested.

" No, ill be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from edward? " By now i was as pale as.... well a vampire.

" Yeah, I just talked to him and i told him Bella was dead so dont worry about telling him. I took care of it. " She said smugly.

" Why? " Alice's little gasp came through the phone " Why would you do that Rosalie? "

I couldn't listen to it anymore. i already knew what was happening. I ran to the cupboard and started getting and the spices and random herbs out. I blended some cinnamon and parsley together and added a little water. I has just made a mini smoke bomb. you wouldn't believe it with such simple ingredients but it is really effective. I went into the fridge and through some random food in a bag along with anything that would give me some more energy. I felt Jasper come up behind me.

" what are you doing? What's happening ? " he asked panicked.

" I'm packing stuff for a journey to Italy. " I turned to look at him " Edwards going to the volturi " Jasper looked horrified " Bella and Alice and going to stop him " i grasped his hand " And we are going with them " He looked at me shocked and then i teleported us out of ....wherever the hell we were and to Forks, Washington. Bella Swans kitchen to be precise.

" What? How? Did you teleport? " I grinned and nodded " Wow, you've gone up in power since we last met "

" You better believe it, bro " I noticed jaspers eyes going black and i used my powers over the scenes to cut out blood but let everything else through. His eyes turned back to a golden colour and he smiled at me with a questioning look. " Yep. I know. Mi awesome " I laughed. " BELLA!!! ALI- " I was shouting until jasper slapped his hand over my mouth. " Who lu hewl jazz "( what the hell jazz) i mumbled against him.

" Well, I'm sorry...it Just...well, When you left we had no other choice. The whole of forks think you dead " My eyes widened.

" Whu? " He lifted his hand off my mouth " you told everyone i died? " He nodded sadly. " Did i have a funeral? Did lots of people come? " I shook my head. gotta get back in the game. " Nevermind. We need to think. Where is bella and Alice? " I said exploring the rest of the house. I steped out into the hallway and got tackled by a half naked boy.

" What are you doing in here leech? " I looked up into his face and realised it was only Jacob. Wait! What am i saying? Only Jacob ! He's a werewolf we could kill me ! Oh crap ! I put a bubble around Jacob using my physically shield and lifted him off of me. He was next to the ceiling. I got off the floor with a little help from Jasper and brushed myself off.

" What is it with werewolf? They are always jumping me. Do i look like a vampire? " I shouted at Jacob who was looking and feeling more confused by the second. The door suddenly burst opn and in entered someone i hadn't seen in ages. Jared....i Think?

" Hey...jared. Right? " he nodded

" Your the girl with the broken down mini. Wait i thought you moved back to California...No, you died? What's going on? Why is jaken on the ceiling? "

" Errrrrmm...yes To everything and because he jumped me " I answered simply. " Do you know where Alice and Bella went? If you tell me ill let you off the ceiling " i laughed.

" They left for the airport to save the bloodsucker about 10 minutes ago " I nodded and dropped him. He landed on the floor with a bang.

" Was that really necessary Felisity? " Jared asked. he hand just remembered my name. Men.

" No. But it was funny " I laughed as i grabbed Jaspers hand and teleported us to the airport. We landed just outside the terminal. I made a dark purple cloak the same as the one i was wearing materialise in my hand and gave it to jasper " Put this on " he looked at me funny and put it on.

" why are we wearing cloaks? "

" There are witches in every dimension. If one of them see that little symbol on our cloaks they will help us in any way they can " i explained.

" What does the symbol mean? " he said looking at it. It was a crescent moon with stars around it.

" Its my personal crest " I grabbed his hand again and started walking through the crowds of people. He everybody stared at us. Maybe because we were wearing cloaks. Girls glared at me and guys glared at Jasper. It was getting a little weird so i linked arms with Jazz instead. I started feeling a little drowsy. I grabbed a red bull from my backpack and downed it. It wouldn't last long but i desperately needed it.

" Why cant we just teleport to Italy? " Jasper suddenly asked as we were waiting in a queue to buy tickets.

" I don't have enough power to teleport us all the way to Italy. I need to rest. When i was soo rudely sucked through a mirror i was getting ready for bed. " We got to the front desk and the woman looked at us with a bored expression till she saw the symbol on our cloaks.

" Your the infinite" She said in a awed tone looking at Jasper. I rolled my eyes and coughed to get her attention.

" No. That would be me "

" Oh..um...how Can i help you? " she said embarrassed.

" Two first class extra fast tickets to London please " I smiled " Oh and we don't have money or passports. But we need the seats now so chop, chop. There's an innocent to be saved "

She started typing fast on her computer and printed the tickets off and handed them to us. " go straight through if anyone tries to stop you tell them Stacy sent you " I nodded and we started walking off as, Stacy shouted " good luck "

London here we come.

* * *

**This stoty is not going to be as long as the first and it will be more about Felisity as soon we will be going back to her world but she dosent stay there for long....but thats another story.**

**SO reveiw because it makes me write faster!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone asked me for a picture of what Felisity looked like so ther is one on my profile!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks to everyone that has reveiwed and enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but felisity.**

**Sudden changes**

I was sitting on the plane in a seat next to jasper, we had to wait for an hour until there was another plane to London. Alice and bella had a big head start on us. We would be landing in 30 minutes. But i didn't think that Jazz could ;last any blood lust saw getting to him and he was gripping the seat like his life depended on it. I pulled out a rose petal and a needle and stabbed my finger, letting it drip onto the rose. I then gave it to a very still jasper and told him to eat it. Within seconds he was the calm and controlled jasper i was used to.

" What the hell was that? I don't feel thirsty anymore at all " He said in awe.

" I found it in a book at my house, stops blood lust instantly. Its a great little spell " I smiled at him. He smiled and then looked worried. " Don't worry jasper, we'll be in London in no time and then i can teleport us to volterra." a air hostess walked by just after i explained to jasper. I checked her thoughts to see if she heard anything.

" Would you like anything? " she asked in a fake happy voice.

" A red bull,. Chocolate bar and anything with lots of sugar " I said in a forced polite voice.

" and for you sir? " She said in a flirty voice and battered her long fake eyelashes, whilst flicking out her bleached blond hair/ bush.

" No, im fine " He said grimacing. She nodded and walked away swinging her hips only to fall over when we hit a little turbulence. I let out a little giggle and hide my face in my hands. She brought back my stuff and i hurriedly ate and drank up. i felt a sugar fush come over me and felt my powers recharging. Sugar is not the way to power kids. But it does make you awake and aware. I smiled and left the caffeine to do its work.

" Please put your belts on and take your seats we will be landing shortly " The pilots voice filled the section we were in. The plane started tipping down and soon we were on the runway bouncing up and down on the tarmac. As soon as we could get out of our seats me and Jazz were up and making our way out. The fake blonde hostess gave jasper her number before we left. People were everywhere and i couldn't see a safe place to teleport anywhere. I noticed a little bus and started walking towards it. I grabbed jaspers hand as soon as we were behind it and teleported us to just outside the volterra walls in the shadows.

I looked around me in a big circle and everywhere i looked i saw the colour red. St. Marcus day. I still hung onto jaspers hand and i had no intention of letting it go, for the fear of losing him to the volturi. Jasper isn't supposed to be here. But neither am i.

A clock struck in the distance. I looked at my watch and it said noon. It was a little blue watch that told the time anywhere. Magically of course.

Noon. Bella had only just got to Edward. I think. I was suddenly and unexpectedly pulled into a vision and it was a good job i still held Jaspers hand because it made me fall to the ground in pain.

_I saw a dark room with blue walls and a cream sofa. On the floor was a cream rug with red all around the place. But this wasn't your normal red. It was blood._

_There was a still body on the floor. Face down. From the shape of the body i could tell it was a woman._

_Her brown hair layed around her in a bloodied mess._

_A man walked out of the shadows._

_he turned the woman over._

_Her face was peace full. And it looked as if she was sleeping. But i knew better. She was dead. I heard a scream. _

_A clock flashed in the distance. 4:30._

_The vision flashed back to the woman's face and i gasped in horror._

_Mommy._

_" Come to me Felisity " The man said in a whispered voice._

The vision went as suddenly as it came and i was lying on the ground. In volterra. In jaspers arms. he was looking at me with a pained expression.

" Are you OK? Is Alice- " I cut him off with a pained cry.

" It wasn't Alice. It was my m-mom i-i saw her d-d-de-dead " I cried and Jasper engulfed me in his arms. " It hasn't happen yet. I can still stop it. " I gasped out. I felt waves of reassurance and courage as well as calm come over me and i looked up into Jaspers eyes and mouthed ' Thank you' He nodded and helped me back to my feet.

" We have to help Bella and Alice " Jasper said reminding me of why we are here.

" Do you know where the volturi HQ is? " i asked Jasper.

" Every vampire knows where it is " I nodded.

" Ok jazz, we need to get there and quick " He looked up at the sun " I'll turn us invisible, just run as fast as you can through the humans. Can you give me a ride? " I said in a shaky voice. he nodded and swung me onto his back and started running immediately. I could of ran myself but i didn't really feel up to it. Not after what i just saw. I have to forget about it for now. I have a job to do. Jasper dogged people with such skill and grace and he jumper over others. i think he was enjoying himself a little too much.

We got to the clock tower within seconds and he kept on running until we were down a passage way and in the dark and cold tunnel under Volterra city. We can to big doors and i told jasper to keep running as we phased through the doors and into a reception area. I saw a quick flash of the human, Gina. Before he was running through another door and then we were infront of the Volturi.

Everyone was infront of us. Edward. Bella. Alice. The whole guard and of course the three kings.

I got off of Jaspers back and still held his hand.

Aro was holding Bella's hand with a shock expression which soon turned to joy. He looked over to Jane. She looked small and breakable with a child's face and the innocence that come with it. " I was wondering if you were immune to all our powers.....jane Dear? "

" Yes master? " She asked in her angelic voice.

" I was wondering if our dear bella was immune to you too " He said. She turned to Bella and smiled. Edward jumper in front of Bell and launched himself at Jane. Only to find himself on the floor screaming in pain. This is the time when i decided to make our presence known. I put my hood up and Jasper did the same once he saw what i was doing. I let the invisibility shield fall. All eyes in the room turned to us. Edward screaming stopped as i put a mental shield over him.

_And so it begins._

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT SO GET TO IT AND GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything twilight!!!!!

**Surprise**

Every eye in the whole room turned to me and jasper. we still had our hood up and were wearing my deep purple trademark cloacks. The volturi looked suprised to say the least. i could feel jasper next to me itching to get to Alice's side. I sent her a mental message to stay where he was. aro stepped forwards.

" Hello friends, could you please remove your hood so we can see who's presence we stand in " he said putting his hands together. I looked into his milky red eyes. I was suprised they were not turning pink. It was strangly diffrent from the vibrent red that James had. Just thinking his name sent shivers down my spine.

" let your prisioners go " I said in a calm voice i keep for battle. He gave a little laugh.

" And why prey tell would i do that " I motioned to my hand and all the vampires eyes turned to it. i produced a little fire ball that grew in my hand intill it was the size of a baseball.

" Because overwise all that will be left of you is ash " I said in a condesending tone.

the vampires seemed to take minute steps back. Aro gave a poined look to jane and she turned and smiled at me. Jasper shrunk back next to me and i just stared on. Her angelic face contorted into a disipoined and angry expression. I took my hood down and smiled back at the little vampire as she grabbed her head and shreiked. I was using her own power on her. Suddenly the little vampire stoped screaming and then i felt it. I quickley sprung up a physical sheild around my friends as i was pulled into a vision.

Brown hair with tints of red looked down on a woman with the same hair colour. He looked at the man in the shadows and smiled.

" Father " he said curtly.

his gazed was suddenly known to me as he turned away from the dead woman on the floor. Violet eyes with tints of gold.

" Hello Felisity "

I was drawn out of my vision with a gasp and jasper had to grab hold of me before i crumpled to the ground. Aro was looking at me with a suprised expression which suddenly turned into glee.

" Your her " He said in a excited voice. " The infinate power " The two vampire sitting on the thrones gasped.

" Are you sure Aro " The bored looking one said, marcus.

" Compleatly, isnt this wonderful brothers. What a addition she would make to our guard " he smiled a crepy smile at me " What do you say young one "

" Errrmm, thankyou but i think i will just take my friends and leave "

" ahhhh, I cannot do that you see, they have broken the law. " he said solemly " they must die "

" But what if Bella becomes one of us " alice said putting her voice into the equation for the first time.

" Then there will be no need to kill her " I added

" I could allow that " he said thoughfully.

" Aro- " the one i belive to be caius said.

" Peace brother "

" They have broken the rules, they have to be punished "

" But for bella to become one of us. can you not she the potential. "

" what if they are lying "

" She will become one of us ive seen it " Alice said offering her hand. Aro took it and closed his eyes seeing all that Alice had seen. every thought. every word. He opened his eyes and smiled.

" Its true, Isabella will become immoral. There is no need for justice today " he smiled at me again " you may leave in peace.

Edward, Bella and Alice made there way towards me and jasper. I grabbed jaspers hand and walked towards them. seeing my unspoked thought jasper grabbed alices hand and alice, edwards and... you get the picture. I teleported us out of there and it actualy worked.

I reconigsed the white painted walls and cream sofas as the cullen's house in forks. I was suddenly...a lot of suddenlys today...was pulled into a tiny hard hug by the little pixie of a vampire.

" Felisity, i missed you so much, how long are you staying " I was about to answer when an image flashed across my mind.

blood and brown hair. I screamd and fell to the floor. As pain i had never felt before came over me. It felt like i was being staped in the heart by a pencil. Iheard screams and pleads around me put all i could see was the blood and my mothers face. I stoped screaming and started to get up.

I was on my feet only a second before i was pulled toward the sofa to sit down. I saw a clock in the background flash 4:20. Ten minutes i had ten minutes to stop my moms death. I stood up and through my hand in front of me. A portal apeared in front of me and i steped towards it. I put my hand on it, but instead of going through nothing happed it was like hitting a glass. I ran into it and got thrown backwards.

I was anticipating coming falling on my back and the harsh pain that comes with it but all i felt was strong hands catch me.I looked into edwards nearly black eyes.

" Are you trying to kill yourself " he said outraged. I strugled in his arms intill he put me on the solid ground.

" I had a vision, he's gonna kill my mom in ten minutes i have to get hoem " I cried.

" Who's going to kill her " jasper said calmy.

" I dont know, A man and theres a boy too " i said and barged into the portal again.

" You cant go. you'll be out numbered " Bella said quietly.

" I dont care " Take your sheilds down. a voice said in my head. I complied and removed all my sheild and ran at the potal again.

I felt as if i was being torn apart as i sliped out of fantasy and into reality. I landed on the soft carpeted bloodless floor of my living room.

" Mom " I shouted and looked all around me. No blood. no man. no teenage boy....no mom. " Mom! where are you? " I shouted running into the kitchen. I ran throught the dopr and sliped on something. i got up and righted myself. My hands felt wet. I looked down at them and saw it. red. blood.

I turned.

" Suprise " a deep voice said from behind me. I looked to where the blood trailed to the limp body on the floor. Mommy. " Happy birthay felisity "

* * *

**Omg...who are those two people???? take a guess and if you get it right ill give you a sneak peak at the next chapter!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank all of my supporting readers......and of course the reveiwers!!!!!!!!!**

**Read it !!!!!!!!!**

**Things better left forgotten...**

I was frozen to the spot still looking at the dead woman on the floor. the one that i used to call mom. But all she was now was a shell. her soul had slipped away. I was too late, too late. I turned around to where the mans voice had came from. I looked into the darkest corner of the room and out steped a man. I would say he was around early thirties. But what would i know my eyes were blurry from tears. He was of medium build and dressed in all black like he was attending a funeral...how Fitting. I looked into his eyes they were a peculiar colour. a silvery blue, like moon light on water. He wasn't the same man from my vision. So that meant there was two of them. He must have been the boy's father, just like he said in the vision. The man with silvery eyes smiled a cruel smile at me.

Anger rose from the pit of my stomach and i raised my hand to the man. Inside my hand i felt the smallest heat. It was a small fireball. I pushed all my anger and hate into it and threw it towards the man. Quicker than my eyes could travel the fire ball was in the mans hand he squeezed it and it simply went out with a puff of smoke.

" Now, Now felisity. We'll have non of that " He said in a calm voice. he took a step towards me and i instinctively took a step back. " I don't mean you any harm. "

" you don't mean me any harm? you killed my mother....you Monster! " he almost looked like my words hurt him. I could hear a small sobbing noise coming from somewhere in the room. I looked around for the source of the noise but found that the walls were shaking. That's when i realised that this noise was me. I was crying. I tried to swallow my sobs but that only made me cry harder. I looked around for a way to escape.

" Drake " The man called. There was a shuffling noise and a boy walked into the room. He wasn't much older than me. maybe a year or two. He had mahogany hair and the same violet eyes my mother had, but with the tints of gold that were so familiar. He had the same build as Edward or maybe jasper. " Felisity is looking for a way to escape, maybe you could make her more comfortable. " the older man said to the one that was called drake.

Drake walker towards me and i walked back. I picked up a lamp of the table and hurdled it towards Drake. he whacked it away with his arm. He looked sad, like he didn't want to be here. He grabbed my shoulders and held me still. I couldn't escape to say he only looked like a boy he had the strength of a vampire. His grip was seriously crushing my bones. He saw me wince and loosened his hold a little. " I'm sorry " He said in a whisper. His voice was smooth like honey. He manothered me to the cream sofa in the living room and sat me down whilst taking a seat next to me and holding me hands in his. I was a prisoner.

" Who are you? " I said in a broken voice that was supposed to sound strong and deadly.

" How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. But first- " he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small box and gave it to me. " Happy Birthday " He said again. I looked down at the small purple velvet box. I opened it and inside i found a locket. An oval locket. It looked to be gold. I carefully opened it to revel a picture of a young girl with an older boy, my mother and this man in front of me. I gasped the young girl was me.

" What the hell? " I whispered. " Who the hell are you? What is this? Some kind of a joke." I screamed at him.

" No it no joke. that is you, me , your mother and Drake " He said with a smile. i looked at the boy sitting next to me and he smiled a soft smile that had me smiling back against my will. " Drake is your brother " He said and my eyes opened in shock " Well....half Brother " But Drake couldn't be my brother. My mom didn't have any more kinds before or after me. And that would mean that this man is my... " And im your father "

To say i was in shock would be an understatement...what Is worse than shock, utter disbelieve maybe? I opened my mouth only to shut it again. He must be lying. " My mom said that my father died fighting evil. And if this picture is right then i say around four on it. Why wouldn't i remember you? " I said through gritted teeth. He shook his head.

" She told you i died? That's not very nice, and fighting evil. " he laughed " I am evil. I'm a daemon. In fact i run the underworld. "

" Your lying. I cant be- "

" half daemon? " Drake cut in. " I cant believe you don't remember any of this. We used to be best friends, Fe " He used the baby name my mom used to use. I shook my head willing the words to go and leave me alone. The man that was claiming to be my father started to laugh.

" Oh she's good. she erased your memories of me. " He lent down to my level and caressed my face " Join us felisity. We can be a happy family again. You me and your brother. Ruling the underworld together. What do you say? " I looked up at him and a plan formed in my mind. I smiled at my Father.

" No. " I hissed out. Living with vampires for a year had done a real number on my scare factor. The man looked taken back. " What? you think i would join you? Come to the dark side felisity...we Have cookies " I gave a short cold laugh. " You'd have to kill me first " He raised his hand and slapped me hard across the face. My hair whipped around my face and my head went to the right.

" Very well. You give me no choice. If you will not join us you must die " he started walking away from me " Drake, kill her " He said and then sat down across the room. " NOW! " he shouted. I was suddenly thrown off the sofa and onto the carpeted floor.

I got up quickly and faced my opponent. He looked upset. His violet eyes flashed to mine a look that clearly said ' im sorry'. He jumped at me and i moved an inch to the left and turned to face him again. His time i launched myself at him, spinning and planting a roundhouse kick in his chest. I knocked the wind out of him with an of. I went for another kick but he grabbed my foot whilst in mid swing and turned it along with my whole body. I was spinning in the air he let go and i landed in a crouch, one that i had seen James use when I'd tried to use my powers on him. POWERS!!. I raised my hand and pushed a bolt of eletricity out of it. The silver line hit Drake in the chest but my father only laughed.

" Your powers wont work on each other, your blood related. a part of each other. Two pieces of a whole. "

Drake suddenly punched me so hard me head snapped around and i felt a burst of blood in my mouth. Beyond shock i scrambled back up to my feet out the corner of my eye i saw the front door. It wasn't blocked i could easily get to it. I leaped towards it only to be pulled back. My hands were behind my back but Drake was in front of me. What's happening? He punched me in the stomach and it hurt so much i curled up and dropped to the floor like a stone. He kicked me in the stomach and i felt all the air out of me.

" You should have just joined us " my fathers cool voice said " Finish her " He said and then i heard a door open.

" I'm sorry felisity. Goodbye sis. I love you " Drake whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead. That's it. im dead. I felt a cold blade at my throat. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I'm dead. I felt pressure on my neck and wetness trickle down. And then....it was gone. There was a loud crash and i opened my eyes. A girl was stood in front of me offering her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. I looked and i saw my father and Drake coming for me. The girl was pushing me towards the light. The door to the outside world. Flashes of light came from her hands and the two men flew backwards and landed on the dining room table with a boom.

I rushed out the door as quick as i could. Breathing heavily i turned to my saviour. Her black pixie like hair and her green eyes looked at me. I knew this girl. Casey. We used to be best friend and then when i found out i was a witch we grew apart and didn't talk as much. It looks like she has a secret too.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from my house and then we started running down the sunny street. I looked down at my clothes only to realised i was covered in blood. she lead me down a dark ally....well as dark as you can get in the blazing sun. she sat down on the floor and i joined her.

" Are you alright? " She asked in her bell like voice. I only nodded not trusting my voice. " how did you get involved with them felisity? " She asked.

" I could ask you the same thing. Why didn't you tell me you were a witch? " I said in a scratchy voice.

" I don't know what you mean " She said " you must have been hit a little to hard "

" Don't go all Edward on me " I accused.

" That's what is with your eyes. you a twilight addict " she laughed " That's probably why they wanted you as well. They thought you were the infinite " She laughed.

" I am the infinite, cases. And they were daemons " she looked at me with wide eyes.

" You have to go home. They don't know who you are. There after me not you. " I said as i pushed myself up fro m the floor and wiped my mouth my sleeve.

" i cant just leave you. What if they come back. Your in no shape to fight " She said.

" im not going to fight. I'm going to run. " I said. I changed my appearance to the same little girl i appeared to be at the cullen house. It seemed so long ago now. A six year old that nobody will suspect with bronze bouncy curls and baby face and dark blue dress. I smiled at Casey.

" Go home " I said in a tinkling baby voice and then i ran down the street. Never to go home again. I would be safe for now.

* * *

**Thats that people the final of the sequal of course i will eventually put up another srqual to this one but it is going to be a harry potter one with twilight apperance!!!!!!**

**Tell me what you liked about it and what you hated....i dont mind flames infact i find some of them funny....just dont be tooo harsh lol!!!**

**SOOOOOOOOOO of course you know what to do.... reveiw or i will set jasper on you after i give you a birthday prezzii then i will provoke the volturi and blame you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MERRRRRRRYYYYYYY CHHHRISSTTTMASSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I **dont own twi---- No, i dont own harry potter!!!!!! ( I dont own twilight either)**

**One year later**

i was currently running. What from? you may ask. Well my father...but Why? Because he is an evil daemon! Yes me, Felisity Grey the daemon fighting extrodinaire has a deamon as a father.

I did not know this until last year sometime. When i came home from the twilight world after having a series of visions of a man and a boy. It ended in my moms death. It doesn't really hurt to talk about her anymore as being a witch has its advantages. I can summon her spirit. Its good but not the same as being able to hug her. I suppose if i try i could make her corporal- no im getting off track again.

So i came home to find my mom dead on the kitchen floor. My so called father had killed her, wanting to get me to join him and my brother to rule the underworld. But of course i declined, rudely i may add, he decided that that was the wrong answer so i was to die. To be killed by my brother. Drake got so close to killing me but then...Cassy. My old best friend appeared and kicked ass. We ran and i changed into a six year old and ended off running into the night.

As i said earlier, i am running. From daemons. I have no idea how they keep finding me. But they do every time an every time i manage to escape....with a little help from my not so evil brother. Apparently when we were little he made me a promise. That he would alleyway protect me...no Matter what. I keep on getting little flashes of the past. Without my mom here casting spells im starting to remember. Just little bits and pieces. Trips to the zoo, playing at the park and basically all the good times i had with my older brother.

Ok back to the running. Yes again im saying it again im running. But not as a six year old. No. at the minute i look to be around fourteen. With bronze hair and emerald green eyes. I was around 5.3. and my hair was up to my shoulders. I looked behind me. Wrong move. I nearly tripped. Running in the English country side is not all its cracked up to be. There are soooo many hills and mole holes.

" Just joins us Felisity ! That way we wont have to kill you! " Daddy shouted.

" Never ! " I shouted back and waved my arm randomly in front of me, opening a portal.

" Don't you dare! " he shouted, flinging a fire ball at me. I dodged it and flung myself into the portal " NOOOOOOooo! " i heard as the portal closed behind me and i landed softly on damp grass. I stood up and brushed my clothing, breathing heavily. Only then i noticed where i was. That's right... i don't have a clue!!!

I was standing in the middle of a field surrounded by burring tents. Not good. i sup around in a full circle slowly. It was the same everywhere. Hundreds of tents burning along with trees and patches of grass. And a tall figure in the dark. Again not good. A figure in a long dark coat.

" Hello " I called out callously. The man turned around " I was hoping you could tell me what happened here " I smiled slightly. Then i could see his face. he wasn't bad looking but he had a evil look in his eye that i was familiar with by now.

" What's your name, girl? " he asked. What if he works for my dad? lie to him!

" Grey masen " I went by my old name....well the mane i was going by in the twilight world. His hand started raising and in it was a stick. ooooohhh im sooo scared.

" Its a shame...you very beautiful " he said thoughtfully and then shacked his head " Goodbye, Grey " and then he pointed the stick at me.

"Avada Kadavra " a green light came out of the end of his stick and straight at me. It hit my chest and i flew into the air and landed with a thud on the floor.

" Noooo " Someone shouted. a male voice, followed by shouting.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Hello there to alll my confused fans....if you have no idea how i got here go back a chapter...you may have ,missed it out.**

**anywho...yes im now in harry potter. strange i know but theres something felisity needs to do here and then shes back off to twilight...so dont leave me and reveiw MERRYY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Twilight. **

**Chapter 7**

The world was dark to me but I could hear voice's calling and shouting, someone was sobbing. Who it was I didn't know. It sounded like a girl, but what was I to know. It could have easily been a man.

"She's just a kid." A middle aged male voice said.

"I couldn't do anything. He was too fast." Another voice answered, much younger.

"This isn't your fault, Harry. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." The older male replied.

"It's just too sad. She's so young." The sobbing voice said, a girl.

I opened my eyes as I was now fully awake but what I came up with was more darkness and the feel of fabric across my face. I lifted my hand up and dragged the fabric away as I sat up. My eyes took a second to adjust to the scene of the burnt down campsite_. Ugh, this cannot be good._

Lots of people in strange clothing surrounded me. Some looked as if they had been to football matches whilst others wore long ropes. None were looking directly at me but it still made me feel nervous.

"What happened?" I asked as I felt my head, it throbbed a little.

The entirety of the crowd turned and looked down at me with wide surprised eyes. Then they were suddenly shouting and gasping.

"How is this possible?"

"Wasn't she hit with the curse?"

"It must have missed."

"Did nobody think to check for a pulse?"

"I was sure it hit."

They all talked at once. I pulled the black coat off me and started to get to my feet. Wobbling a lot. A girl with wild curly hair supported me and helped me to stand. Her eyes were swollen and red with tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must have fainted. I had the craziest dream. Someone tried to kill me….wait….that happened didn't it?" I asked.

The girl smiled through tears. "Yeah, but you're going to be alright. Where's your family? Were they staying in a tent nearby?" She asked.

"Ah…erm…not exactly. I kind of just got here, I'm lost. Yes. Defiantly lost…." I trailed off as I looked around.

"That's okay we'll get you home. What's your name?" An older man with red hair asked me. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"Grey Masen."

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked.

I looked around nervously. I couldn't just tell this guy that I had randomly teleported in. That would be chaos.

"…no…" I said.

The man looked concerned. "Okay. Where do you live? Is it far?"

"That depends. Where am I now?" I asked.

The girl from earlier decided to speak up. " The peak district. England,"

I nodded with a smile. _Ha, I'd like to see my father's men follow me here. _"Then I suppose I'm a long way from home. An ocean away to be specific."

"Arthur, she's likely a muggle. Let the ministry take care of this." A man in dark robes told the red headed man. A boy with dark hair and glasses stepped up the girl with curly hair along with a red headed boy.

But this didn't really interest me. "Did you just call me 'Muggle'?" I asked incredulously. The man turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"We'll have to perform a memory charm also." He raised a stick.

"Oh hell no! You shoot me with that and I'll zap you into next week." I warned him.

"Could she be a witch?" The red headed boy asked.

"I've never seen her at Hogwarts before." The curly haired girl replied.

_Hogwarts. Muggle. Random burned field in England. _"Of course! I'm at the quidditch world cup obviously. How could I forget! Ireland did awesome." I announced, hoping I hadn't just confirmed that I was a crazy person. If that happened I'll just portal the hell away.

"Ah, momentary memory loss. Common with people that have been in your circumstance." The red head man said happily. "Lets find your family. They must be very worried."

The three teens started to lead me away from the crowd. _Great. I'm in Harry Potter and the goblet of fire, aren't i? I need a wand…_

"Sooo….what are your names?" I asked, already knowing.

"I'm Ron." The read said.

"Hermione." She said with a smile.

The dark haired boy looked hesitant. "I'm Harry."

I didn't react. No. 'Oh ma gawd, you're Harry Potter' from me. "Cool. I'm Felisity." I said now knowing that using my real name would be okay. They seemed surprised.

"But you said it was Grey Masen a moment ago." Hermione said confused.

"Yeah, I lied. You don't think I was going to tell a bunch of random british people my real name, right?" I shrugged it off.

"Oh…er…right. So why tell us?" Ron said.

" Felt like it." I said happily. "Plus, you guys aren't strange old men. Also, Harry here is totally famous."

"So you do know who he is." Ron stated.

"Well, when you're all together it isn't hard to figure out." I shrugged.

"You're not going to ask for an autograph or something?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Well, I better be going. Thanks for getting me a away from the crowd." I said and raised a hand, willing a portal to open.

Nothing.

I tried again. Nope. Nada. Zilch.

"Freaking awesome. Looks like I'm stuck here."

"What were you trying to do?" Harry asked.

"You know, open a portal, get back to my own world go I could figure out how to kill my father the king of hell." I said seriously.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm Felisity." I joked. From the looks on their faces it seemed that they didn't get it.

They were giving me wide eyed stares as if they couldn't believe what I had just said. But after beating around the bush in the Twilight world I wasn't really interested in keeping my identity that much of a secret.

" I'll tell you guys because you're the good guys. I'm a witch from a different dimension. I was on the run from the devil, when I opened a portal and 'wham' field in England." I explained.

" I've read somewhere about a famous Wizard that claimed that he was from another dimension once. He didn't use a wand but soon adapted to using one." Hermione explained.

"Me too!" I looked behind us to see that nobody was following us before I made a small ball of fire in my hand. "I stole this off a witch in Peru. Fire balls," I smirked.

"That's amazing!" all three lent in to inspect my hand.

I put out the fire. "Yeah, pretty cool but I totally want a wand. That'll be so much fun! I'm so coming to school with you guys!" I laughed. "I'll just send a note to Dumbledore when I find some paper."

"You're coming to school with us? Can you even do that?"

"sure. Dumbles will be delighted to have me."

This might be fun.

**So. I'm back…sorta. Should I even continue writing this story. Also if you've gotten this far. WELL DONE! the last 6 chapters were painful to read. My gosh, grammar alert. Anyway. Review, ne? **


End file.
